


frosk

by DlBELLA



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s11e09 It Takes You Away, F/F, Gen, Non-Binary Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DlBELLA/pseuds/DlBELLA
Summary: the solitract decides to stop being trine (and it's not a frog this time around).





	frosk

the doctor watches erik get blasted through the portal by his so called "wife," who is also known as the solitract. 

"you can stop being trine now," the doctor is frantic, they’re sick of this shaking, they’re the last one left in this alternative universe, can it really not handle just them? "cause this universe is going critical. if it blows, it'll take out the antizone and my universe too!" they point to the mirror, the nordish woman following their every movement. all is stopped as the world goes bright right then, the shaking stopping and the time lord becoming still.

the time lord finds themself in complete white and walks forward, hoping to see something. anything, perhaps. they notices the pillars on the side, holding up absolutely nothing so they keeps walking. and their eyes go wide.

"rose." they state, their tone hidden by so many feelings.

"you said i could stop being trine," that's rose's voice: their rose: the doctor's rose. "my own form is endless but i dug deep into your memories for this one. for the one you loved most. for erik, it was trine. for graham, it was grace. for you, it is rose tyler. i didn't know you could love other genders, but there's many things of your universe i am so unaware of."

the doctor found themself staring at the solitract's form, they hadn't seen that gorgeous face in over a millennium, but they were falling in love all over again. but they had yasmin and ryan and graham (their mind was mostly on yaz but don't let ryan and graham know). 

"ah, and there's me thinking the day had no more surprises left." the doctor tries to look away from the solitract, they’ll want to stay here forever because rose is here. but they’re not as stupid and as fragile and as mushy as erik and graham, they reminds themself. this is fake. rose wouldn't keep them here, they knows how important the doctor's companions are to them.

the fake rose stands up from the wooden chair in the empty space. "now, please, tell me of your universe."

that accent has the doctor hooked. but rose knows their universe, they reminds themself.

"you think words can do it justice? it's really big..." the doctor uses their hands to talk and they notices they’ve been doing that a lot, but they cannot get distracted. but then again, they don’t want to look at what's in front of them so anything else will do just fine. "and incredibly beautiful. and, apparently, i've just said goodbye to it." they meets eyes with rose, who really isn't their rose but they’re trying to convince themself more than anyone else, because they’re trying to remind themself that that is the solitract. if only granny five was here now. "but the thing i'm going to miss the most is the people. my friends."

the solitract smiles rose's smile and the doctor finds their brain short circuiting once again. "i will be that. we will be that. friends!" 

rose would never settle to be friends with the doctor, they might as well be married.

"right, me and a conscious universe masquerading as the love of my life, bffs!" the doctor is grateful to notice something, albeit it's probably not a good thing but anything is better than being trapped with this fake rose.

their hands are glitching. "whoa! did you just see that? cause i wouldn't be much of a friend to you if i didn't point out you're not in control of this."

"you're wrong." sounds so much like rose, the doctor thinks. "this is my plane. i control everything here."

a soft shaking returns and the doctor feels a bit sick again, hearing the rumbling and seeing their hands glitch and seeing rose. "so you can see that it's still destabilising? me being here is going to kill us both. you may want us to be together, but it's not working. it can never work."

it's just like real life then. the doctor and rose can never be together, no matter what regeneration or alternative universe, the doctor isn't that lucky anyway.

"you're lying to me because you want to leave." there's the accent popping out again.

"no. i'm your friend. but friends help each other face up to their problems, not avoid them." there's the talking with the hands thing again, did ears or sandshoes or chinny or eyebrows ever do this much hand movements? it is because they have a more feminine body now? "this is... you are the maddest, most beautiful thing i've ever experienced," they’re trying to convince herself the fact that a conscious bedtime story wants to be friends with them is more beautiful than rose tyler, but it could never be. "and i haven't even scratched the surface. i wish i could stay. but if either of us are going to survive, you're going to have to let me go and keep on being brilliant by yourself." not as brilliant as rose tyler. never.

"i miss you. i miss it all so much." the doctor holds back tears because those are words theyMre hearing with rose's voices and they hurt so much more than anything else that has happened to them.

"i know. but if you do this, i promise, you and i will be friends forever. you have to let me go." the doctor has to let you go first, rose tyler.

"i will dream of you out there without me."

"it's always been that way, hasn't it? goodbye, rose."

"goodbye, my doctor." 

granny five never said the solitract could cry.


End file.
